This invention relates generally to security systems for vehicles and, more particularly, to remotely actuated, personal safety lighting systems. The invention is particularly adapted to incorporation in the exterior mirrors of a vehicle.
Personal security in and around vehicles has become an important concern. In particular, an increasing number of assaults and robberies are committed in parking lots while occupants are entering and exiting vehicles. While remote-operated, keyless entry systems have been incorporated in vehicles in order to unlock the vehicle and illuminate interior lights, such systems merely expedite entry to the vehicle and do not, per se, enhance security around the vehicle. Accordingly, a need exists for a vehicle security system to increase the security for vehicle occupants while entering and exiting the vehicle. Any such system would need to be aesthetically pleasing and not burdensome in use.
In order to include a security light system in a vehicle exterior mirror assembly, the security light must be rugged and resistant to environmental conditions such as water splash from road surfaces, rain and other precipitation as well as car washes. The assembly desirably must additionally be of relatively low cost and easy to manufacture in order to be acceptable to vehicle manufacturers. In addition, the security light desirably must be capable of matching a multiplicity of mirror housing designs. Moreover, the security light desirably is compact so as to fit into the interior cavity of conventional exterior mirror housings. For styling and aerodynamic reasons, exterior mirror housings are of determined and restricted size, shape, design, and interior volume. Moreover, the interior volume is already typically relatively cramped as it must accommodate not only the mirror reflector element itself and its movement, but also usually a manual or electric actuator that allows adjustment of the rearward field of view of the reflector remotely by the driver from the interior cabin of the vehicle. Also, since it is commercially desirable for a manufacturer of a security light to supply to a multitude of exterior mirror manufacturers, for their incorporation into their own particular exterior mirror assembly construction, it is desirable that the light be of a module type that is compact; that is weatherproofed; that is attachable and receivable by a wide variety of exterior mirror assembly designs; that is readily, standardly, and conveniently connectable to the vehicle electrical service and wiring already commonly found in conventional exterior mirror assemblies; and that is economic both for manufacture by the light module manufacturer and for the manufacturer of the complete exterior mirror assembly who will incorporate the light module into a mirror housing.
Importantly, the security light must be easy to service. The vehicle repair technician must be provided with easy access to the light source in order to replace the light source during the useful life of the vehicle. Furthermore, the light source should be replaceable without removing and subsequently replacing numerous fasteners. Such fasteners are not only time-consuming to remove and replace, but are subject to getting lost as well as damaged. Most or all of the above requirements must be met in order to have a commercially viable vehicle exterior mirror assembly security system suitable for use on a vehicle, such as an automobile. Indeed, the Applicants do not know of any successful commercial incorporation of a light module into an exterior mirror assembly on an automobile and believe that their inventions are the first commercially successful applications of a light module suitable for use in the exterior mirror assembly on an automobile.
The present invention is intended to provide a personal safety feature for a vehicle in the form of a light adapted to projecting light generally downwardly on an area adjacent a portion of the vehicle in order to create a lighted security zone in the area. Advantageously, the light, that preferably provides a security function, is provided as a module that is suitable for use in the exterior mirror housing designs of various vehicles. The light module is capable of low cost, easy manufacture. Furthermore, the module is compact and is substantially moisture impervious in order to resist environmental forces. Advantageously, the light module is easy to service in order to replace the light source by requiring a minimum of, preferably one or no, fasteners in order to remove the module from the exterior mirror assembly. Furthermore, the invention encompasses a signal light module with the advantages described above and with the signal light generating a light pattern discernable to drivers of overtaking vehicles but largely imperceptible to the driver of the vehicle on which the signal light itself is mounted.
According to an aspect of the invention, a mirror assembly security system for a vehicle includes an exterior mirror assembly having a reflective element and a housing for the reflective element. A light module is removably positioned within the housing. The light module projects light from the housing on an area adjacent a portion of the vehicle, preferably in order to create a lighted security zone in that area. The light module includes an enclosure, a light-transmitting opening in the enclosure facing downwardly or rearwardly of the vehicle, or both, a cover for the light-transmitting opening, and a light source in the enclosure. The light module may further include a serviceable, removable light source receiving means, such as a socket positioned in another opening in the enclosure and a gasket for sealing the socket in the opening, or with the mating surface of the socket to the opening being self-gasketing. In this manner, the light source can be replaced by removing the light module from the exterior mirror housing and removing the socket from the light module. The light module and the mirror housing may have mating surface configurations, which at least partially retain the light module in the housing. This may eliminate the requirement for multiple fasteners which must be removed in order to service the light module.
The light module may further include a second light-transmitting opening in the enclosure facing rearwardly of the vehicle, a second cover for the second light-transmitting opening, and a second light source in the second enclosure radiating light through the second light-transmitting opening. This feature may provide a signal light for use as either a turn signal, a brake signal, or both, visible from the side of the equipped vehicle. In a preferred embodiment, the second light source is a plurality of light-emitting diodes and includes louvers between the light-emitting diodes. The louvers may be skewed in a direction away from the vehicle passenger compartment in order to shield the driver from light radiated by the light-emitting diodes.
The light module is preferably substantially moisture impervious in order to be resistant to environmental elements. The enclosure is preferably a unitary assembly with the lens covering the light-transmitting opening permanently joined with the remainder of the enclosure. The light source is preferably serviceably, movably received within the enclosure by a socket that engages in an opening in the enclosure. In this manner, the light source may be replaced by removing the light module from the exterior mirror housing, removing the socket from the enclosure and replacing the light source in the socket.
The invention provides a universal configuration for a mirror assembly security system, which allows the vehicle manufacturer to offer a mirror assembly system having only the security light feature, which projects light from the housing on an area adjacent a portion of the vehicle in order, for example, to create a lighted security zone in that area. Alternatively, the invention allows the vehicle manufacturer to offer a mirror assembly having an additional or a stand-alone signal light; for example, a turn signal, a brake light, or both a turn signal and a brake light. The signal light increases security for the vehicle occupant by providing signals to vehicles overtaking the equipped vehicle from the side. The signal light may be designed to be observed by other vehicles passing the equipped vehicle, but not directly by the driver of the equipped vehicle.
The security system is adapted to projecting a pattern of light from the exterior mirror housing on an area adjacent a portion of the vehicle that extends laterally onto the vehicle and downwardly and rearwardly of the vehicle. In this manner, a security zone is established in the vicinity of the vehicle doors where occupants enter and exit the vehicle. The signal light is adapted to projecting a pattern of light extending laterally away from the vehicle and rearwardly of the equipped vehicle. In this manner, the pattern generated by the signal light cannot be substantially observed by a driver of the equipped vehicle. However, the pattern generated by the signal light may be observed by a driver of another vehicle passing the vehicle equipped according to the invention.
By providing a lighted security zone adjacent the vehicle, users can observe suspicious activity around the vehicle. The pattern of light generated by a security light according to the invention establishes a security zone around, and even under, the vehicle in the important area where the users enter and exit the vehicle. The invention, further, conveniently combines a signal light that acts in unison with the vehicle""s turn signal, brake light, or both, with the security light, or as a stand-alone accessory, in an exterior mirror assembly. The signal light may be designed to be observed by other vehicles passing the equipped vehicle but not directly by the driver of the equipped vehicle.
These and other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.